Siempre estaré a tu lado
by otakundercover
Summary: La historia de cómo Zelgadis consigue el brazalete de Amelia.
1. Chapter 1

Que tal a todos! No se si alguien lee mis fics, pero yo escribo igual :p Si alguien los lee y le gusta, me alegro!

Bueno yo se que me quede en la mitad de un fic, pero ya tenia escrito este y lo voy a publicar. A mi nunca me llamaron los songfic, pero encontré una canción que quedaba muy bien con este fic, es "Always at your side" de Sheryl Crow y Sting. Si yo sabría como hacer AMV, haría uno con esta canción. Se que esta en ingles pero queda bastante bien con esta historia, y de todas maneras no hace la diferencia al fic.

Por último, Slayers no me pertenece, son a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Arazuimi. Este fic es algo más triste que los anteriores. El primer capitulo son los pensamientos de Amelia, en el segundo de Zelgadis y finalmente la escena del brazalete.

* * *

**Siempre estaré a tu lado**

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Zelgadis no iba cambiar de opinión. Ella no quería esperanzarse de que aceptará, por más que lo deseará con todo su ser. El quimera saludaba con su típico ademán a Gourry y a Lina, que le deseaban suerte.

La princesa dio un triste suspiro...Va a ir en busca de su cura, como siempre...no se por qué me ilusione pensando lo contrario...

Al principio jamás hubiera pensado que el iba a ser alguien tan importante para ella. Lo de menos fue su aspecto (aunque en verdad le espantó), pero lo peor es que era egoísta, hasta algo cruel y antipático... No parecía importarle que le pasara a los demás, y aún hoy en día actúa así... pero aprendió que eso era sólo era un acto.

Cuando vio como ayudo a Lina y Silphied, vio que en el fondo que escondía un buen corazón. Por eso se apresuró a salvarlo…y si, no iba a esperar un tierno "gracias" de ese extraño joven pero su sonrisa fue más satisfactoria que cualquier palabra…

…y de allí en más algo en él me hizo vibrar, mis mejillas se volvieron rojas y sólo pude reír nerviosa. En ese momento me pregunte porque lo había visto tan horrible la primera vez que lo conocí...

Pero muchos días pasaron, meses, semanas. Extrañaba mucho a Lina y Gourry, sabía que los iba a extrañara, habían sido como hermanos para ella…y siempre deseo volver a verlos (esperando que finalmente estuvieran casados, ilusamente…). Pero con respecto a él, no sabía que sentía, quería verlo? No había estado lo suficiente con él para llamarlo "amigo", y desde cuando el tiempo le importaba tanto para llamar a alguien amigo?! Si pensaba en él…en esa dulce sonrisa…no la podía olvidar, pero no entendía porque se aparecía de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos…

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away. _

_But every now and then you come to mind_

Sin embargo, no volví a ver esa sonrisa cuando lo conocí. No un gesto de amistad, ni un saludo cordial siquiera…sino un desafió a un duelo. "Soy ahora tu enemigo", no podía haber fantaseado una mejor bienvenida después de un largo tiempo sin vernos!

Si, realmente parece que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar su forma original, incluso olvidándose del orgullo o el honor. Ella no podía entender su obsesión, y jamás le gusto… pero no lo odiaba por eso – como normalmente le ocurriría- simplemente le preocupaba. Es que su obsesión por su cura le hacía daño, no lo ayudaba a vivir. También ella vivía en una obsesión, lo sabía…pero la suya era más justificada y le hacía seguir adelante! Pero su obsesión por su cura, lo inmovilizaba al pasado, le recordaba lo que el _era_…Pero para ella, eso no _era_ él.

Ella veía un hombre gentil y noble detrás de esa fachada de frialdad (no importa cuanto él asegurará ser así), un hombre capaz de sacrificar todo por sus amigos, como múltiples veces lo hizo por ella. Un hombre sabio, tranquilo y pertinente. Tenía mucho de lo que ella admiraba en Lina…pero era hasta mejor. Tal vez eso era lo que sentía por él: admiración. No podía contenerse a halagarlo cuando él deducía algo que era correcto o cuando acaba con un enemigo rápidamente, las palabras de fascinación salían por si solas. No era algo que tanto le molestará, pues le gustaba hacerle saber cuan maravilloso era…

Si, sentía admiración por él…pero también esa admiración se esfumaba con las acciones egoístas. Cuantas veces Lina se ha quejado de su insensibilidad…pero esa admiración no era reemplazada con furia- como le sucedía a la pelirroja- sino por desasosiego. Sabía lo que era vivir por un pasado turbio, sabía que él no le había contado todo los detalles de su historia, pero las expresiones en su rostro lo delatan a pesar de ser de piedra.

¿Pero por qué le preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué no quería dejarlo sólo aún cuando él se alejaba tanto? Tal vez porque sabía que en el fondo lo que necesitaba era amor…Detrás de esa máscara de piedra, se encontraba un hermoso corazón. Quería derrumbar esa piedra para que saliera esa belleza que el escondía. Era su deber como heroína, salvarlo de sí mismo! Para que el fuera feliz, finalmente…

Pero buscaba hacer otro de sus actos heroicos? No, no era así! Su fin era que sea feliz… sólo que nunca conoció otra manera de poder dar felicidad más que con lo único que a ella le había hecho feliz: la justicia. Ese turbio recuerdo que aún constriñe en su mente, que casi la hizo hundirse en la más horrible amargura…sólo la filosofía de su padre fue el bastón para seguir caminando en su vida.

Se lo que es el sufrimiento, aunque no lo parezca…y no quiero que la personas se derrumben como casi lo hice yo. Quiero realmente salvarlos de eso, como la justicia ha sido el sendero que ilumino mi vida, quiero que brille en las almas de todos. Quiero que brille en tu alma para que te salves de esa tristeza. Yo lo veo... en tus ojos, en tus desesperadas acciones por volver a recuperar tu cuerpo._ Eres_ humano, no importa lo que creas…y así como quiero hacerte _sentir_!

A pesar de su cuerpo, él seguía siendo humano, nadie podría expresar tanta tristeza si no lo fuera…Tal vez el pensará que su búsqueda por su cura era para ella una simple cuestión de imagen. No era eso lo que ella quería decirle…sino que, no hacia falta ninguna búsqueda en una cura para encontrarla la felicidad, que ella podría dársela.

_Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game_

_But when your name was called, you found a place to hide_

_When you knew that I was always on your side_

Como amiga…pensó. Pero era simplemente lo que sentía por él amistad? Pues sabía que a veces fue cargada por Gourry en sus viajes con Lina, pero él nunca hizo que se sonrojara como le sucedió a ella cuando fue cargada por Zelgadis. Se sintió tan feliz…acaso sólo buscaba la felicidad del quimera, o la de ella también…

_Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
_

No era admiración, no era mera amistad…era algo más lo que sentía por él. Ella también le quería salvar, aunque su cuerpo no pudiera resistirlo. Ella le iba a dar ayudar aunque el no buscara la ayuda de nadie. Ella le iba a ser feliz – no importa como – porque su sonrisa es lo más bello que tiene para atesorar

Pero es sólo eso, su sonrisa…pues siempre se termina alejando de mí... El no ve que no esta sólo, el simplemente huye de cualquiera que quiera acercarse. ¿Por qué se aleja? ¿Por qué no puede pensar que no tiene por qué estar sólo? ¿Por qué no puede contar con nosotros? El siempre buscó alejarse físicamente, para hacerlo espiritualmente.¿Pero como puedes ser feliz estando sólo?

_  
How to pull it close and make it stay_

_Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away_

Vas a irte…y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Es que no puedo obligarte, si crees que eso es tu felicidad, entonces tal vez esté equivocada. Después de todo, siempre fuiste el más inteligente, no?

_And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
_

No importa cuanto intenté, tal vez el nunca lo iba a entender…aquello que siempre quise hacerle claro…

_  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side  
_

_(A pesar de todo, siempre estarás a mi lado)_

* * *

Finalmente, la sacerdotisa de cabellos oscuros, abandonó sus pensamientos, antes de que hicieran su despedida aún más dolorosa. No iba a dejar cae una lágrima, no era el tipo de chica que se rendiría antes la tristeza. Reuniendo fuerza, como si se enfrentase a un temible enemigo, realizo uno de los mayores retos de su vida: esbozar una sonrisa en el momento de mayor angustia de su vida.

Dedicando su falsa sonrisa al mago-guerrero, ella adelantó unos pasos para luego detenerse. Siempre deseo despedirlo con un abrazo como hacía con los demás: era una de su manera de demostrar el gran afecto que sentía ante las personas que más le importaba. Pero nunca se animo abrazarlo...por más que siempre deseo hacerlo. La textura de su rocosa piel, era algo que Amelia le daba más curiosidad que espanto. De igual modo, jamás lo hizo...él era un hombre serio y que no se manejaba bien con las muestras de afecto.

Así le murmuró, esforzando en hacer claro su tono de voz "Que tengas suerte, Zelgadis-san..."

Entonces, la pareja partió hacia un costado mientras el quimera se dirigid al otro. Gourry y Lina, ya estaban en sus discusiones. Amelia los veía con ternura. Ojalá que estén en algo cuando los vuelva a ver!

Ella dio un vistazo hacia la figura de Zelgadis antes de reunir fuerza para partir sola hacia Seillun, mirándolo con tristeza mientras partía...pero sus ojos pestañaron al ver algo que no esperaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers no me pertenece, son a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Arazuimi.

**Siempre estaré a tu lado**

Ya era la segunda vez que ella le había invitado a su ciudad. En ese momento, el aún estaba demasiado centrado en sus propios objetivos para tener en cuenta si quiera la oferta que le hacía. Podía decirse que ella le había causado algo cuando se apresuró a salvarlo del ataque del clon de Rezo...pero eso no era suficiente para un viajante solitario como él. Su búsqueda por su cura lo era todo, y nunca debía apartarse de ese objetivo. Era más complicado que una simple cuestión de estética. Dentro de él también había un demonio. Inferior que fuese, era un demonio al fin. Siempre sintió que ese demonio le otorgo la suficiente frialdad para asesinar a tantas personas en los tiempos que fue "Ma-Senshin".

Si, su búsqueda era más profunda y compleja de lo que muchos pensaban...y su dolor mayor del que el mostraba. Nadie podía entender lo que era vivir de esta manera, nadie podía entender por cuanto había pasado. Una vida normal como otra persona, era imposible desde el momento en que aceptó la oferta de Rezo. No sabía si envidiaba lo que los demás tenían...el siempre quiso ser diferente en cierta manera. Pero ya era tarde para ilusionarse de una vida normal...por eso vivió su vida más en la búsqueda de una humanidad, negando aún lo poco que le quedaba. La soledad era su única compañero, era la única que podía comprenderlo.

Así era mejor, para los demás y para él mismo...pues prefería no confiar más en nadie, que a volver a ser traicionado...No habría lugar para una persona con él. Podría acercarse por intereses comunes, pero no habría verdaderos lazos...

Pero aún siendo predemitado, calculador...no dieron los resultados esperados. Que torpe de su parte! Afortunadamente...Termino junto a un grupo de personas que podía llamar "amigos". Y ellos fueron abriéndose en él, por más trabas que el haya puesto. Sin embargo, insistió al principio en mantener su actitud solitaria. Siguió ahuyentando a las personas, insistiendo en que se alejaran, aunque quisieran lo mejor para él. Pero el fue cediendo más y más...y sin darse cuenta se encontró con sentimientos que ni el creía que podría alguna vez sentir en él.

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent_

La sacerdotisa de la capital de magia blanca- que parecía ser más su antitesis que otra cosa- empezó a acercarse más de lo que él alguna vez se habría imaginado. Rajó su escudo de piedra, para adentrarse más a sus sentimientos, despertarlo cuando por tanto tiempo habían sido reprimidos. Había abierto su corazón, lo había humanizado. No tal vez siendo más optimista o generoso - como tal vez ella hubiera querido- sino más sincero con respecto a sus amigos y luchando por ellos.

Siempre la sintió caminar a su lado... Siempre había preferido estar sólo, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a su compañía. No le importaba que tenerla a su lado, y poco tiempo después, se encontraba preguntando por ella cuando no la veía cerca. Le extrañaba no tenerla a su lado...se hacía presente, en él, su ausencia. Era algo raro en él...siendo que siempre había viajado sólo...

A veces le hablaba y, otras veces, simplemente compartían el silencio. Siempre se acercaba a ver si necesitaba algo y lo halagaba cuando él tenía éxito en su acciones. Podía ser un personaje bastante peculiar como Lina o Gourry, pero a veces se comportaba con una mujer muy educada y amable, haciéndole olvidar que le llevaba cuatro años de diferencia. Parecía siempre desear lo mejor para él. Así era con todos...la sacerdotisa tenía un gran corazón.

Ella es una muchacha bondadosa...pero a su vez- y tal vez por ello- es muy ingenua. Claro que lo era! Sólo alguien tan ilusa puede creer que este mundo puede ser reinado por la paz, el amor y la justicia y anda a saber que sarta de cursilerías más! Si, le enfurece...también le daba vergüenza ajena, pero más lo sacaba de quicio que otra cosa. A veces deseaba que tuviera una visión más seria y realista del mundo para que pudiera entenderlo. Pero a la vez, tampoco lo quería. Sin ese optimismo y entusiasmo ingenuo, perdería ese brillo que la rodea.

Pero eso no significa nada! Siempre ella se metía en problemas con sus andanzas justicieras, y él sólo se preocupaba por ella...Pero por qué se preocupaba por ella? Desde cuando había sido uno de sus preocupaciones?? El siempre tuvo bien en claro lo que quería... pero no podía dejar de estar atento a ella. No era un demonio...no podía dejar de protegerla cuando ella era tan descuidada. Era torpe, inconsciente...frágil, vulnerable. Simplemente sentía que si no estaba cerca, no estaría a salvo y el sólo hecho de perderla...

Por qué le dolía tanto? Si, sabía que él se había enfurecido con la muerte de Lina en manos de la copia de Rezo...y sabía que también le dolería la muerte de Gourry, si alguna vez la presenciará. Pero ver a Amelia morir en sus manos cuando se enfretaron a Phibrizzo, ver su sangre cuando la atacó Seigram, fue lo más doloroso que sintió en su vida... No podía pensar en esos momentos, no quería que se fuera...

Pero de saber cuanto dolor le causaba, cuanto quería tenerla a su lado, porque no se quedaba con ella? Pero que podía querer una princesa con él?! Ella sólo era amable por ser como era, realmente no sentía más por el. Si parecía algo celosa aquella vez en la montaña...pero fue tal vez porque quería que Lina y Gourry estuvieran juntos (se cree su cupido!)

Pero era verdad que su invitación a su palacio, no fue por nada. Esta vez sabía que había significado algo más...

Pero no sabía que era más difícil para él, aceptar lo que su corazón gritaba en su interior, rugiendo entre sus cadenas de desdichas; o pensar que alguien podría querer ese mismo corazón...

Nadie podía amarlo a él, nadie podía sentir algo así por él!

Y aún si ella realmente sintiera algo por él, no podría aceptarlo: no con esa maldición, no con todo lo que ha hecho. Ella y su padre pueden vivir en un cuento de hadas, pero él si se daba cuenta lo que pasaría realmente: sólo podría traer humillación a su reino, a su lado...y ella, sólo tristeza...aún cuando esboce una falsa sonrisa.

_But my angels and my demons reappeared_

Por eso rechazó la oferta...

_Leavin' only traces of the man you thought I'd be_

_To afraid to hear the words I always feel_

_Leavin' you with so many the questions all these years_

* * *

El joven hechicero se encontraba caminando lentamente por los pastizales del camino, con la cabeza gacha observando como cada rama crujía ante sus pesadas pisadas. Sentía la cálida brisa no moverle ninguno de sus cabellos grises, inmóviles en su consistencia metálica. Su paso era tranquilo, su rostro duro por su contextura, pero sentía sus párpados entre caídos, sus ojos titilando, su boca entreabierta dando un suspiro que buscaba volver a recuperar el aire que había perdido...

Era lo mejor...para ella y para él...

Pero la próxima rama del camino no sintió el peso del quimera.

_Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear_

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear_

Quiero irme así, destruir todo las esperanzas. Buscar incansablemente la humanidad para no tener la oportunidad de realmente vivirla? Cómo podría vivir como humano, si no hay nadie con quien vivir...

En el fondo, siempre supo que esa búsqueda era interminable. Aún teniendo su cuerpo, podría volver a ser humano después de todo lo que dejo átras?...

_Or are we left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

_But is this how it's really meant to be?_

No! No quería resignarse ante ese pensamiento, no quería perder sus esperanzas. Si...esa palabra, que la princesa inocente siempre pronunciaba; esa era la palabra que buscaba! Tal vez era ingenua con su optimismo, pero el anhelaba esa esperanza. El quería tener esperanzas...de volver a ser humano

_no, is it how it's really meant to be?_

El quimera se dio vuelta para encontrar a la princesa con sus ojos fijados en él.

- Amelia...


	3. Chapter 3

La princesa se estremeció la escuchar la voz profunda del quimera. Pestañeo sin aún creerlo...se estaba ilusionando en que el iba a cambiar de opinión, pero no quiso entusiasmarse en vano…

-Si?

El hechicero se acercó lentamente. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras se acercaba lentamente a su compañera. Aún con su rostro apedreado, la encaró de frente. Amelia estaba aún confundida, pero lo estuvo aún más cuando el joven le sacó una de sus brazaletes de _chanz._

- Yo partiré en busca mi cura, pero pro-prometo que voy a volver a v-verte cuando logre curarme...- el quimera afirmó nervioso. Siempre era difícil hacer estas cosas, siempre fue más fácil huir en sus pensamientos que refugiarse en sus sentimientos. Pero esta vez quería que su búsqueda de humanidad, le permita ser más humano.

- Eh? – la sacerdotisa no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar.

- Dije…- repitió nervioso pero firme-…que te prometo…voy a volver a verte cuando haya encontrado mi cura. Iré a Seillun…- dijo finalmente, rogando que no esperase que le pidiera que le haga más explicito lo que le estaba diciendo…ya le estaba costando demasiado decirle sólo eso…

- En serio?- ella exclamó aún no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando. Realmente iba a volver por ella?! La princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Si…- volvió afirmar y cerró sus ojos en desgano- No te culpo por no creer lo que te dijo. Se que mi palabra no es de fiar, así que tendré esto conmigo - continuó, señalando con su cabeza el brazalete- Así tengo algo que te dará seguridad de que volveré a Seillun algún día...

Como siempre, el mago-guerrero no podía permitirse dejar de pensar, aún en los momentos que debería dejarse llevar por los sentimientos…Siempre iba a ser así! La joven justiciera dio un suspiro, pero al instante esbozo una sonrisa tierna al escucharlo. En verdad, es en esa forma extraña- pero dulce- de mostrar sus sentimientos, que es tan encantador a sus ojos…

-Es un trato!- dijo con su usual entusiasmo. No era lo que ella planeaba exactamente…pero se alegró al saber que al menos había entendido que no estaba sólo y que un día- no importa lo lejano que fuese- ellos se iban a volver a ver.

-Te estaré esperando…- afirmó en tono más calmo, haciendo ruborizar al quimera. Pero también lo hizo sonreír como muy pocas veces lo hace. Realmente iba a esperarlo…

Pero el joven hechicero no tardo poco tiempo en arruinar la espontaneidad del momento, al percatarse de un pequeño detalle que se le había escapado

- Perdona...no te he preguntado si no hay problema en que tomé esto…

La princesa, por su parte, soltó una pequeña risa (más para sus adentros que afuera). Ese brazalete era uno de sus amplificadores de poder de magia blanca. Siendo que su compañero no sabe nada de este tipo de magia, habrá pensado que simplemente era un accesorio.

Pero no le importó que se lo llevara, y ella misma se lo daría si así fuese. Ese talismán probablemente le diera protección y era bueno que lo tuviese a su lado. Podría - en cierta manera - cuidarlo desde el castillo...y eso la relajaba, pues nunca sabía lo que le pasaba a su querido compañero en sus viajes... y le preocupaba más saber cuan lejos era capaz de ir por el deseo de recuperar su cuerpo...

- Claro que puedes llevártelo, de hecho...espero que haga que me recuerdes lo suficiente para no olvidarte de mí

- Sabes que es imposible olvidarte- dijo el quimera sonriendo burlonamente

- Espero que lo digas como cumplido!- dijo la princesa haciéndose la molesta. Pero luego sonriendo, cerró la mano de Zelgadis que sostenía el brazalete y le dijo en un tono cálida y suave de voz- Espero que esto te haga recordar que siempre estoy contigo...

El quimera sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y la saludo cortésmente para darse vuelta y marcharse velozmente. Y la princesa iba a ser lo mismo, pero un impulso la llevó a volver a llamar a su amigo.

-Que sucede?- el pregunto desorientado, dándose vuelta para encontrarse con una pequeña adolescente lo abrazaba fuertemente. El quimera se ruborizo por completo al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su compañera sobre su pecho. Sabía que la temperatura corporal era algo casi imperceptible para él, pero por alguna razón se sentía…se le contagiaba su calidez, como si ya fuera humano otra vez…

-Aunque no tengas tu cura, ven a visitarme de vez en cuando...si?- le susurró la princesa a la oreja puntiaguda del joven. El simplemente afirmó con su cabeza. Rápidamente, ella desarmó el abrazo y huyo rápidamente, escondiendo su rostro colorado.

El quimera apartó la vista, avergonzado a su vez. Luego, miró el brazalete y pensó donde iba a guardarlo para que estuviera seguro. No quería se perdiera, ni se dañara…Finalmente pensó que el lugar más seguro seria su cantimplora. Además lo podría ver a cada momento…para chequear que no se hubiera perdido, claro!

Se dio vuelta para partir, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar el repentino grito de la joven justiciera.

- Suerte en tu búsqueda, Zelgadis-san!- El quimera se dio vuelta para encontrar a la princesa saludándolo de lejos, con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ad...- iba a decir, pero luego buscó otras palabras más adecuadas para despedirla- Hasta luego!- respondió el mago-guerrero con una voz tranquila pero fuerte

Así partieron los dos hechiceros... con gran esperanza en su porvenir...

**FIN **

**?**

Ya se…lo deje muy picando…por eso va a haber una continuación! Los veo en el principio de Slayers Revolution. Prometo concretar un poquitín más las cosas…pero sin dejar de hacer a los personajes como deben ser, bye!


End file.
